Glitterfying Alec Lightwood
by Blue eyed fantasies
Summary: Alec vowed never to let the bloody warlock be bored again. Fluff, just a little one-shot where we see the repercussions of Magnus, glitter and boredom. Please read and review.


**So, I don't know if this has already been done...and if it has I'm sorry. But I couldn't get this out of my mind and both of my stories are multi-chaptered and are angst so ... I thought I'd attempt to write some fluff. It was written late at night, although I did go over it quite a few times. But, I apologise if it's really bad :/...for some reason, I'm more self conscious of my fluff, it's out of my comfort zone.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. It's a one-shot although I could add more if anyone asks for it...**

**The characters belong to Cassandra Clare and, in this fic, we're pretending CoLS didn't happen "La la la la" *puts hands over ears*... I still haven't got over that :(**

* * *

"Come on Alec! I want to go kick some demon ass!" yelled Jace, his voice sounding slightly tinny from the small speaker on Alec's phone. Alec winced at Jace's raised voice, vowing never to keep his brother waiting again, as he frantically searched through his room for his elusive stele. Clutching his phone to his ear with his shoulder, he desperately rifled through his drawers and underneath his bed. Where the hell is it? Jace was not helping his frantic search with his constant whining.

"Can't you just get another one?" he grumbled, sounding like a petulant 5 year old instead of the fierce demon hunter he actually was.

Alec shook his head stupidly, then realised that Jace couldn't actually see him and replied, "they're still on order from the iron sisters. Besides, I rather like this one".

Jace muttered in response, "you had to get attached didn't you? You can't just keep it strictly professional".

Alec huffed, not liking the insinuation, but continued desperately searching before finally concluding that it was not to be found in his overturned mess of a bedroom. He had searched every little nook and cranny of the institute and the damn stele was nowhere to be found. He was just about to tell Jace that he should retreat or get back-up, after all, he was not letting his little brother take on a horde of demons alone, when he was suddenly struck with a spark of inspiration.

"Oh it's at Magnus' place!" he exclaimed down the phone, already grabbing the key to his second home as he darted out of his room.

Jace sighed, "What is it even doing there in the first place?" Alec blushed, now recalling vividly why it was there: to apply several stamina runes before a particularly long and steamy evening. He wasn't about to tell Jace that he exploited his shadow hunter tools for his own needs though; not least because he would never hear the end of it.

He didn't get to squeak out a reply before Jace said "Oh actually, this works out for the best since the demons are just a few streets away. I'll go get it for you. Meet me outside Magnus' flat".

Before Alec got a chance to object, Jace had hung up, not leaving it open for debate. Alec sighed as he left the institute, his breath steaming out in front of him in the cold November air. A feeling of apprehension built in his stomach. God knows what would happen between the flamboyant warlock and the sarcastic shadow hunter if left alone. He quickened his pace at the thought of it. It was bad enough when Alec was there to supervise but when he wasn't there to deflate their massive egos? He doubted they would both fit in the apartment. No, some complication is bound to occur; a battle of the sarcastic remarks that could easily get out of hand.

He practically jogged the rest of the way there, arriving in record time. Jace was lazily leaning against the wall of the familiar building and, as Alec approached, he could see a wry grin on his face. _Oh God, what happened now?_ He thought as he waved to Jace in greeting, crossing the busy street cautiously.

Catching sight of the blue eyed shadowhunter, amusement sparked in Jace's golden eyes and Alec could see him visibly trying to contain laughter. Alec scrunched his brows up in confusion.

"Something funny?" he asked as he came to a halt next to the half hysterical shadow hunter. Jace just shook his head, trying to school his expression.

"You may want to mark yourself up," he said, handing over Alec's stele. It was only after a few moments that Alec noticed what had made Jace burst in to laughter. The usually ivory, nondescript tool now dazzled a kaleidoscope of colours, glinting in the sunlight.

It was completely coated in glitter.

Alec stared at in utter horror for a few moments, wondering how the hell his usually hardcore shadow hunting gear had turned into this rainbow coloured thing. How was he supposed to prepare stoically for battle using this, this beacon of flashing colours that looked like it had come straight out of Magnus'...

Magnus.

Alec was now seething with rage as he glared up at the apartment building to see Magnus standing at the floor to ceiling window, waving innocently. Jace was now in hysterics, clutching his side as he tried to control his laughing fit.

Magnus was also laughing at Alec's face which was scarlet red and just radiated rage.

"Magnus Bane, I'm going to fucking kill you!" he yelled. And even through the pain of glass, Magnus could understand him perfectly clearly. Some mundanes looked puzzled from the street, wondering where the expletive had come from, obviously not seeing the glamoured shadowhunters.

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly, mouthing back "I was bored". Alec was still staring at the glittery stele as if it were some demonic object, his cheeks the colour of tomatoes.

"Ugh I hate you!" shouted Alec, but Magnus knew he was kidding. He knew that after a little gentle persuasion, Alec would forgive him. And Magnus could be very persuasive with his talented mouth...

"Love you too," mouthed Magnus, blowing a kiss through the window. He didn't know how it was possible but Alec blushed even more before turning his back and continuing to draw his runes. He vowed to never let that bloody warlock be bored again.

"I can see why you got attatched Alec. Never took you to be one for bedazzling though," Jace said.

Alec glared at him, not even bothering to reply as he continued to meticulously apply his runes.

"Let's go," he said to Jace, stalking off down the street and giving Jace a full view of his 'bedazzled' bum. The funny thing was that Alec didn't even know the half of it.

Magnus had achieved his task of fully glitterfying Alec's dreary shadowhunter gear and the best part of it was Alec didn't even know it. Yet. Magnus winced at the repercussions of Alec ever finding out that his sexy, leather shadow hunter gear was utterly bedazzled. His reaction to one tiny stele was bad enough but Magnus shivered in fear at the reaction when Alec found out what else he had bedazzled in his fits of boredom. But Magnus couldn't really take Alec seriously now.

It totally offset the whole menacing, "I am a badass" look when on said ass, spelt out in rainbow glitter are the words:

_"Property of Magnus Bane"_


End file.
